onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Summit War Saga
This is an interesting Saga to call it... At least for now. It makes sense, too. Will it stay that way, though? - BattleFranky202 03:30, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Yes, yes, it's fine that. Damn you Oda. Joekido 06:20, 1 March 2008 (UTC) How does it make sense at all? They only mentioned the Red Line once and it was talking about the rookie pirates. It needs a better name that actually makes sense. Drunk Samurai 07:12, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :Correction: It made sense 25 chapters ago and now doesn't. I'd rename it something else to do with the final adventures of the 1st Grand Line half. --One-Winged Hawk 10:42, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::Its name would have to be based on something that has been prevalent throughout this part of the story. Taking Thriller Bark into consideration, these are the most prevalent stuff so far. ::#Fishman Island - Since leaving Water 7, this has been the destination no matter what. ::#Shichibukai - More of this organization has been taking center role in the story lately. ::#Kuma - Since Thriller Bark, this guy's been in the center spotlight in one way or another. ::#Ace, Whitebeard, and war - Ever since Ace's capture by Blackbeard, much of the story has been focusing around the inevitable war between Whitebeard and the World Government. In fact, alot of what's happening seems to be a result around the matter. Kuma reporting to Moria, Moria deciding to fight the Straw Hats head on, 11 powerful pirate rookies arriving at the same place without Marine resistance, and etc. ::Personally, the whole Whitebeard War thing seems to be most prevalent to me.Mugiwara Franky 12:33, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :::"The Great Powers?" , "New age?" I don't know... Names weren't my best thing... --One-Winged Hawk 13:06, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Since the countdown to war is running, and its becoming bigger the closer it gets, how about moving to "Whitebeard War Saga"?Mugiwara Franky 18:07, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :::::The Red Line Saga, I think should be the "S.A. (forgot how to spell the name of that place) slavery" arc or something since that what it led up to. Everything since they left though... "Whitebeard's War" sounds better then I could ome up with. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:58, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Summit War? Oi.. Who changed the name of this page? Its really unofficial.. Unless its written somewhere... [[User:LuffyPirateKing|'LPK']][[User talk:LuffyPirateKing|'What?']]23:08,12/8/2011 You mean you didn't notice the giant letters in the infobox? It's legit. 23:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Then should we change the others accordingly? Baroque Saga to Alabasta Saga, Skypiea Saga to Sky Island Saga and CP9 Saga to Water 7 Saga? 23:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...I don't know. 23:31, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Infobox? I cant see it DP no :P .. Anyways, yeah as Yata says, we should change them too. If we are gonna change 'Whitebeard War' to 'Summit War'.... [[User:LuffyPirateKing|'LPK']][[User talk:LuffyPirateKing|'What?']]00:09,12/9/2011 Probably not the best place to say it, but also Battle of Marineford to its more literal translation "Summit War of Marineford"? All of this literal renaming would probably require a bot to change all the links. 06:39, December 10, 2011 (UTC) It isn't legit. Some random person moved it. There is no evidence that this is the "official" name of the saga. SeaTerror 20:39, December 10, 2011 (UTC)] Klobis or JOPF need to confirm this. The official name would only come from Oda himself. Such as if the tankoban mentions it. SeaTerror 20:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :I kinda agree with ST. It's the "official" names from the OP website. Cool story, but are we bound to follow their choices? OP anime is official too, that doesn't make it canon. Only canon is supposed to be followed. You don't want crap like the Bleach wikia that used posters and cards as "canon". SeaTerror 21:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about this... "Summit war" is from the OP website, and Oda frequently advertises this website on the SBS and there's an ad for onepieceweb on all of the paper covers of the manga volumes ever since the site was made, along with ads for databooks and colorwalks. The fact that Oda himself advertises the site means he has some control over whatever information is being posted on that site, plus since we consider databooks and colorwalks as legimate info, I'm thinking the website is a good resource that is connected with what Oda says. 16:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Why is Thriller Bark Included Here? Just wondering, because pretty well every official source lists Thriller Bark as its own part of the series. Most notably, BOTH of the official One Piece websites (One Piece Web and the Viz website) list it as such. Thriller Bark plays out as its own saga in every way, the only difference is that it's a bit shorter than most, and Kuma's influence leaks over into the next saga. I can understand if there's hesitation to call it that because of its length, but it's pretty well the same length as the Fishman Island saga (if that turns out to be counted as a saga), and it makes the Whitebeard War saga VERY long. Sorry if there's already been a long talk about this. 22:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) TheCrystalShip I think you're confusing saga with arc. SeaTerror 22:39, April 14, 2012 (UTC) It shouldnt be DarkSkullPirates 23:46, April 14, 2012 (UTC) It's included as part of the Whitebeard War Saga because it came after Ace and Blackbeard's duel on Banaro Island, which is the start of the saga. 23:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) @DancePowderer. That's an interesting way of looking at it, and it allows the saga to encompass the Whitebeard War in a LITERAL sense. But the official sources list it differently from this wiki, is what I'm saying. I don't think most people associate the whole Thriller Bark thing with the Sabaody-Marineford part of the story, and OPW doesn't seem to, either. 09:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) TheCrystalShip @ , Some sources mention Thriller Bark arc as The Florian Triangle Saga.There is no clear distinction between them.Stone Roger 07:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) quotes in name Why is it called the "Summit War" Saga instead of just the Summit War Saga? 03:25, April 10, 2013 (UTC) The name itself is in quotes. It's weird, but that's how it is. 03:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC)